Doctor Who - A New Age/The End of the Beginning
Script 2 Cybermen on a Cyber ship are dragging the Doctor away. Doctor: What are you doing? Cyberman 1: You shall not prevent our planet domination plans! Doctor: But what are you doing? Cyberman 2: There will never be human life. Cyber-life shall reign supreme! Doctor: But I must ask you a question. Why? Cyberman 2: Human life is pathetic. Cyber life is superior. The Cybermen have a body that will never age. We delete creed and colour and importance. Doctor: No, I mean why did I see a Cyberdinosaur running about? Cyberman 1: We now have technology to convert any biological system from the planet Earth. Dinosaurs, birds, insects, anything. Doctor: So you wouldn't be able to upgrade me if I do this? The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to aim at the Cybermen. They freeze in movement and the Doctor dashes for it. Eventually, he finds a little cell and locks himself inside with the sonic screwdriver. Doctor: Right, how do I get out? Inside the TARDIS, Clara gets a call on her mobile. The screen divides; one half for Clara and the other the caller which is the Doctor. Clara: Hello? Doctor: Clara, it's me. Clara: Where are you? Doctor: I've locked myself inside a cell. Clara: Why? Doctor: To protect myself! Clara: What do you want me to do? Doctor: Now, you know that green switch which is connected to that pink switch by some wire? Clara: Yes. Doctor: Well, I need you to flick both at the same time. The pink one will send the TARDIS to me and the green one will teleport you outside. Clara: Why? Doctor: I'll explain later. Just do it! Clara flicks the switches and teleports her into a cave. There is a caveman there. Caveman: Ug! Clara: Umm... Hello. Caveman: Hello? Clara: Yes, hello. What's your name? Caveman: Name? Clara: Yes, what are you called? Caveman: Name no have. Clara: Well, you can make one up. Caveman: Name be Hello. Clara: OK. My name is Clara Oswald. Hello: You Clara Oswald. Me Hello. Hello have shorter name than Clara Oswald. Clara: You can make your name longer. Hello: Hello Pink? Clara then has flashbacks to Danny and Orson Pink. Clara: So you're Hello Pink. Clara Oswald and Hello Pink. We make a good team! Meanwhile, the TARDIS lands in the cell as well as the Doctor. Doctor: That's good. The Doctor goes into the TARDIS. We then see it land back in the cave with Clara and Hello. This time however, we see a boy of 9, a girl of 4 and a baby in Clara's arms. The Doctor comes out. Clara: Where have you been for 10 years? Doctor: Slight malfunction... Are you a family woman now? Clara: You betcha! This is Cave, Flower and this is Doctor Jr. The Doctor goes up to Hello. Doctor: What's your name? Hello: Me Hello Pink. What man name? Doctor: I'm the Doctor. Hello: You not Doctor! Baby in Clara Oswald's arms is Doctor. Doctor: Your baby is Doctor Jr Pink. I'm not a Pink. Hello: Are you Doctor Oswald? Clara: He's got a shorter name. He's just Doctor. Doctor: Anyway, Clara, could you come with me? We then see the Doctor and the family are being watched on a screen by three Cybermen. Cyberman 1: We must stop the reunion! Cyberman 2: How do we do that? Cyberman 3: We should crash our ship into the cave. Back at the cave, a Cyber ship crashes into the side of the ship and crushes Cave and Flower. Clara: Flower! Cave! Cave: I having a bad feeling! Flower: Flower has it too! Cave and Flower die. Clara: WHO KILLED MY KIDS! YOU BETTER COME HERE NOW FOR A WHIPPING! Doctor: No, don't. Clara: But I need to kill who killed my kids! Doctor: But you shouldn't. Clara: You've never had kids. You wouldn't understand. Doctor: I've had kids. I've had thousands! Lovely children all smiling and laughing and running across the hills and fields of Gallifrey. Each had a name that if you said one syllable, the entire human race would be dead. Each went to the Academy and studied such complex things. But all are dead! They all died in the Time War, using the bodies of dead siblings to protect and using the best weapons in the universe! Clara: But wouldn't they have regenerated? Doctor: They were all half-humans. I married a human female. I've got nobody left! My parents, my kids, my siblings, my wife... Clara: I'm so sorry. But I won't let that happen to me! Doctor: So you're not going to listen to me! Those are Cybermen, Clara. At a time when they were most powerful. I was going to suggest we open up a time portal and sent them tunneling through into the year 6 billion, when Earth is dead. But no, we're going to make Kung Fu Panda 3 - years before the first one! Well, if you want to stay here, you can! Goodbye, Clara Oswald. Clara: Bye then! We see the Doctor starting to cry but he walks into the TARDIS. It then flys off. Then, Clara gives Doctor Jr to Hello and starts to climb into the Cyber ship. Clara: You watch Doctor Jr! Be back in two ticks. Clara hops through a hole and ends up in a corridor. Suddenly, an army of Cybermen storm in and Clara runs into a lift. It shuts but a Cyber head pops through and eletrocutes Clara. She then faints. Meanwhile, the Doctor is in the TARDIS and is preparing to go somewhere else. Doctor: 3178 Olympics! Always wanted to go there since I was 140 and read a book on it. Let's go! The Doctor looks around to see he's alone in the TARDIS. Doctor: Oh! Suddenly, we see 2 Cybermen appear on the scanner with Clara lying on the floor unconscious. Doctor: What have you done to Clara? Cyberman 1: She will be the ultimate upgrade! We can study humans before their time! Doctor: LET HER GO! Cyberman 2: Letting her go is not an option. She will be upgraded! Doctor: Cybermen, I will be there and I will destroy you! The scanner turns itself off and the Doctor starts controlling the TARDIS. Doctor: Come on, Doctor, you can do it! Just trust your gut! We see the Cyber ship having some green glow. Inside, the TARDIS lands, the Doctor comes out, picks Clara up and they go back to the TARDIS just before the ship teleports away. We then see Hello and Doctor Jr looking confused. The End. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring Cybermen